


Muscle Memory

by lielabell



Category: High School Musical (2006 2007 2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were things that Ryan did without conscious thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscle Memory

There were things that Ryan did without conscious thought. Things like pressing forward on his arms as his legs swung up and out moving into Utthita Pada Sirsasana, or swiveling his hips to match the movement of his torso so that the bat hit the ball with the exact amount of force needed to send it sailing deep into right field. Actions that his body had done so many times that all Ryan had to do was breathe and let the rest take care of itself. And, as unlikely as it seemed, the situation he now found himself in had become one of those things.

Ryan didn’t have to think as his hands skimmed across Chad’s chest. They curved up over his shoulders without any input as Ryan’s mouth nibbled at Chad’s collarbone. His fingers tangled in Chad’s hair, tugging slightly, as Ryan moved up for a kiss. His lips brushed softly against Chad’s, his tongue slipped effortlessly into Chad’s mouth, and all that Ryan could think was how wonderfully familiar the feel of Chad’s tongue rubbing against his own had become.

He shifted, moving his mouth down Chad’s jaw to that sweet spot on Chad’s neck that never failed to produce a moan. Ryan smiled against Chad’s skin as he heard the other boy gasp, hands running down the muscled plane of Chad’s back. Ryan’s teeth grazed Chad’s ear and Chad rocked his hips against Ryan’s, causing Ryan to release a moan of his own.

Ryan pulled back, observing the flush on Chad’s cheeks and the slightly vacant, almost dreamy look on Chad’s face. Satisfaction raced through him at the thought that he and he alone was responsible for the desire in Chad’s eyes. Ryan smiled as he aligned his hips with Chad’s and smirked as the other boy groaned. It was exactly the reaction Ryan had expected from him.

Ryan closed his eyes, letting his hands wander where they willed. They traced familiar patterns down Chad’s sides, skittered across Chad's hipbones and brushed against each other they circled around his and Chad’s erections. Ryan’s breathing hitched as he began to stroke himself, fingers and hands moving effortlessly.

He bit his lips as he stifled a gasp, eyes opening as his back arched reflexively. Ryan tightened his grip on Chad as the other boy began thrusting against him, a sure sign of Chad’s mounting orgasm. Ryan shivered as the pressure began to mount, his eyes narrowing to slits as a rush of pleasure shot through him. Ryan’s release proceeded Chad’s by only a moment and Ryan slumped against Chad’s chest, both hands sticky with sweat and cum.

Ryan felt Chad’s strong hand settle in his hair and twisted his head slightly so that he could kiss Chad’s palm. Their breathing slowed, matching each others rhythm. Ryan sighed, shifting just far enough to reach the wet wipes he set out on the bedside table. He cleaned his hands off while Chad’s arms wrapped around his waist, dragging him back down.

Ryan made a slightly exasperated noise when Chad plucked the wipes from his hands and tossed them on the ground with obvious disregard for the quality of the carpet. Chad soothed him with kisses before pulling Ryan’s head down to rest on his chest and this too was familiar.

Ryan was amazed at how easily this pattern had been established, how natural it now seemed. He remembered that first awkward kiss, the way his hands trembled the first time he touched Chad’s stomach and the nervous rush he had felt the first time Chad had taken off Ryan’s pants and grinned up at him.

He thought about the long hot days of summer and the crisp cool autumn nights. His mind went back to that very public kiss under the mistletoe, the flowers and unbelievably tacky red cardboard box of chocolates Chad had proudly given him in the middle of the school cafeteria. He smiled at the memory of the way they had held each other, dancing to a beat no one else heard in the middle of the dance floor.

His eyes fluttered shut as Chad’s hand began to move softly up and down his back, soothing Ryan like nothing else could. And as he drifted off to sleep, Ryan sent up a prayer of thanks to whoever was watching over him for making Chad such an integral part of his life. Because Ryan was eternally grateful that Chad had become part of his muscle memory.  



End file.
